Get Me Out Of Hell
by TeaAndSnowflakes
Summary: Lucifer gets a surprise visit from someone at his penthouse with a message of grave danger to his friends and himself as the Angels from Heaven itself go rogue and want to goad Lucifer back to Hell or simply destroy him. (Set a little time after Therapy for the Therapist) Rated M for Violence, strong language and possible some smut. (You've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was stood at his bar in his penthouse when time stood still.

He groaned out loud when his scotch stopped moving mid pour. He turned around, expecting one of his feathered brothers or sisters.

As he turned to fling abuse at whoever it was, he stopped mid syllable when he saw none other than The Heavenly Host Himself. His father was dressed smart charcoal grey suit.

"Oh bloody Hell." Lucifer swore indignantly. For once in his five years on Earth he wished he was back in Hell. The one place his father wouldn't go.

"Hello to you too son." He said calmly. Lucifer's father kept his distance and chose not to come in to the apartment, as he knew he wasn't welcome.

"Why are you here? Have you decided that it's too dangerous for your beloved Angels to come here and take Chloe or Mum away, so you decided to to do deed yourself." He spat venomously, anger swelling within him. He didn't have much love for his mother but he didn't want her dead and wiped from existence; just punished. And Chloe, Chloe was a different story all together.

Feeling his sons anger coming from him in palpable waves God backed off a little, raising his hands in defence. "No son, I've changed my mind for now about your mothers' incarceration. Her current predicament is intriguing to me with both living with humans and reacting to you wanting to stay here on Earth. She can stay under your new punishment, but if she harms any humans she needs to go back to hell. Detective Decker is safe from me as you have technically not reneged on our amended deal." His wife had never really loved his humans and watching her having to live among them was interesting.

"Good. Wait, you said 'from you' what does that mean?" Lucifer asked suspiciously, he knew when people and his Father especially were keeping things from him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Two of my Angels have gone rogue , they wish to either goad you back to Hell or to destroy you. They believe that they can achieve both by destroying everything you hold dear here."

"So what, they're going to destroy LUX? Ruin my playboy reputation? I say bring it on, I'll teach those feathered gits a lesson."

"No Lucifer, they don't care about your material possessions or your reputation. They're going to take your friends from you."

"They can't, Angels can't harm humans." He reasoned, as panic and fear warred inside of him he tried to think of how his Father might be trying to manipulate him in some way.

"Surely you should know that Angels have the ability to defy me. You and Amenadeil are perfect examples of this." He argued. "The point is that your friends are in grave danger. Right now." God took a step n to the penthouse to get closer to his son.

Lucifer's mind immediately went to Chloe, she would be home from work with her daughter. Even if he left now and broke the speed limit it would still take too long for him to get to her house and stop her attackers. "Now? I can't possibly get to her fast enough, or is that what you want?"

"Well then, you'll just have to wake up and get going then my son." God said as he clapped a hand over his shoulder, Lucifer didn't notice how close his father had really gotten until he touched him.

Lucifer was too distracted by the warm feeling creeping along his spine to really listen to his father's words. "Wake up? What on Earth are you talking about?" He asked, feeling confused. The sensation in his back grew more intense, his scars began to heat up, it wasn't painful but a little odd feeling like someone was pouring hot water down his back. "Dad, what are you doing to me?"

"It'll become clear when you wake up." He said with a knowing smile.

"Dad, what do you mean wake-" Suddenly, Lucifer was back at the bar, facing away from the patio door, still pouring his scotch. "-up." Placing the bottle of scotch on the bar he carefully looked around his penthouse. As he moved he felt a heavy weight attached to his back. He turned his head to see his vast white wings adorning his back once more. Upon seeing his wings he remembered the now hazy conversation he had with his father and remembered Chloe and her attack.

Feeling confident that he hadn't forgotten a millennia old skill he took off at a run through his living space and launched himself from his balcony and took flight to Chloe's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a sound coming from her bedroom, knowing that Trixie was the only other person in the house as Maze was out somewhere. She was about to call out to her daughter when she heard a shriek from downstairs.

She quickly wrapped a robe around her body before assessing her small bathroom for a potential weapon as both of her guns were in her bedroom or downstairs. She found a can of body spray in one of her draws and armed herself with it.

The detective opened the door as quietly as she could to see if she could see whoever was in her room. Just as she opened the door a crack it was yanked from her hand and she was dragged out faster than she could blink. She suddenly felt herself pulled up against someone before being slammed in to her chest of draws, pain flared up across her ribs. She managed to get her arm free and tried to spary her assailant in the face but that only caused them to slam her down again even harder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, her breathing became ragged as it felt harder to breath as her ribs cracked and strained.

Instead of answering she was pulled upright by her soaking wet hair before being tossed across the room and in to her full length mirror as id she weighed nothing. Her head hit the frame of her mirror and everything faded quickly to black.

The angel left Chloe to her unconsciousness, satisfied that her weak human body would fail from her injuries, Gadreel went back downstairs to see who Adriel was fairing with the humans spawn.

Adriel had a struggling and scared Trixie pinned to the sofa, one hand pinning her at her shoulder and the other over her mouth to stop her loud ear piercing screeches. Trixies face was red with tears and the faint outline of a palm print from where the large angel had struck her.

"Adriel, leave the child, I have done what we came here for. The human will not survive her injuries." Time slowed down for a second and the angels were gone just as quickly as they had come.

It was mere moments later when Lucifer appeared, he burst through the door expecting to see one or both of the angels in question but was met with an empty room. He quickly survayed the room and he could tell that there had been a struggle. As he reined in his fury he notcied the quiet sounds of someone sniffling. As he listened for another moment he recognised it as Trixie, he turned towards the sofa are and saw her curled up amongst the sofa cushions as she tried to hide herself an stay quiet despite her crying.

"Beatrice." He stepped carefully towards the sofa, seeing her curl up even further made his heart clench painfully. "It's ok little one, it's just me, Lucifer." He said in a reassuring tone as he knelt on the floor close to her feet.

"Lucifer..."She said quietly. "Are you here to punish the bad men that hurt mommy and me?" She asked, trying bravely not to burst in to tears as she hid the side of her face that had been hit in the pillow beneath her cheek.

"Yes. Will you let me see?" The small girl nodded and pushed herself upright. She didn't look at Lucifer as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, she thankfully missed Lucifer's flaring red as he took in her marred features.

Lucifer sat back on his heels and held out his arms. Trixie got the message and scooted closer in to his open arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Lucifer didn't have a clue how to comfort a child, so he just imagined how Chloe might have done it; or how he might have comforted Chloe. As Trixie clung to Lucifers tall frame she started to shake and cry all over again.

"Is your mum upstairs sweetheart?" He asked as he held her closer to him.

"Yeah. The nasty one said that she wouldn't survive her injuries. Did he kill my mommy?" She hiccoughed. Lucifer mounted the stairs two at a time with his long strides.

"No my dear. The nasty man obviously doesn't know how strong your mother is. Does your mother have a first aid kit?" He asked as they came to her door, through the crack in the door he could see Chloe's bare legs.

"Yeah, it's in my mom's bathroom." Lucifer moved Trixie so that her face was tucked in to his shoulder as he walked briskely through the room to the bathroom.

After putting Trixie down he instructed her to find the first aid kit, take his phone and call Maze and wait for him or Maze to come get her from the bathroom. Beore they swapped the first aid kit for his phone he took out an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel and gave it to Trixie to press to the bruise forming on her face.

Chloe was lying in a mess of shattered glass from her mirror, her robe was a little eskew but she was still decent. Lucifer knelt next to her, being careful of glass and checked the detective for a pulse, he sighed with relief when he felt a steady beat under his fingertips.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" He asked as he gently touched her face. There was a small cut on her temple from where she'd hit the mirror. He bent down to listen to her breathing and he could hear her breath wheezing ever so slightly and very shallow, which made him think of a possible broken rib or more. Lucifer carefully moved her body up and off of the glass and lay her down on her back. He apologised to Chloe as he opened a small portion of her robe to examine her chest.

One side of her rib cage looked bruised and swollen. He took the towels from her bed and placed one over her beasts to keep them covered just incase she woke up and wrapped an ice pack in the other and gently held it against her ribs. The cold contact made Chloe flinch as she regained consciousness.

"Luci-ow" She said, coughing as pain tore through her. She tired to push herself up but Lucifer held her down gently and gave her a concerend look.

"It's best if you stay put for now Detective. I fear you've broken a rib and I don't want it to become worse." He moved Chloe's arm so that it propped up the ice pack while he set to work on checking her over for other injuries.

"Trixie?" She asked quietly as she tried to take in a few deeper breaths.

"In your bathroom, love. She's on the phone to Maze."

"Did they hurt her?" He only nodded a little before clarifying that it was just a mark on her face and he promised her that whoever did it would be quickly missing hands. When he found no other injuries on the detective he examined the cut on her head, cleaned it then dressed it.

Lucifer managed to get Chloe on to the bed with her robe rearranged around her body. He let Trixie in to sit up next to her mother as he explained the how's and the why's. He told her about his brief conversation with his father and his new wings. Upon his announcment of his wings Trixie squealed and demanded to see them. With a reluctant huff he carefully unfurled his wings, both Chloe and Trixie gasp in awe at Lucifers wings.

"They're so pretty!" Trixie exclaimed, she went to reach out and stroke them but paused, remembering her manners. "May I touch them please, Lucifer?" She asked nicely as she curled in closer to his warm body. He looked a little stunned and quickly looked at Chloe for help, who was just grinning at him.

"Yes you may, but only gently, you can too if you so ish Detective. They're a little sensitive still." He said as he curled one of his wings around so that both of them could touch it. Surprisingly for Lucifer, Trixie was extremely gentle and only touched his silky white feathers with the tips of her gently ran her fingers over his longer feathers without having to move too much.

"They're beautiful." Chloe said quietly.

Maze arrived in record time, she stormed in with a murderous look on her face, which became more severe as she saw Chloe and Trixies faces.

"What the Hell happened? I know that Trixie said that you guys were attacked but she didn't mention anything about wings."

"Yes well Dad thought it would be hilarious to warn me about an iminent attack by two of his now rogue and unnacounted for Angels as it was happening apparently and he gave me a so called gift."

"He actually spoke to you?" Maz asked, feeling confused as she knew that God didn't really speak to anyone ever.

"Well yes and no. He came to me in a dream of sorts, it's all a bit fuzzy." He said frowning, feeling clearly uncomfortable thinking about his father, who he hadn't seen in the flesh since the Fall.

"Do you know who it was?"

"From what that little one heard, one of them is Adriel. So if one of them is Adriel that means he might still be following Gadreel around like a bad smell."

"Are they your brothers too?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but I would use the term brother loosely. They're from a lower order of Angel so they are more like how ladies refer to their best friends as sisters than actual blood relatives." He explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Maze asked.

"Well firstly, I would like you to _carefully_ pluck two of my smaller feathers then I want you to go out and hunt those feathered bafoons so that we can properly punish them. Oh and please pop in on Linda, I want to make sure they haven't gotten to her, if so you know a safe place to take her." Maze smirked and snorted a laugh when Lucifer asked her to pluck him. Maze simply reached over and plukced two of his finer down feathers from the tops of his feathers and smiled wickedly when he flinched and swore under his breath.

She left after giving Trixie a quick pat on the head and a sympathetic smile to Chloe before leaving for her hunt.

"What are those for?" Trixie asked.

"Well there are a few Angels, including myself taht have the abilty to heal others stored in their wings. Just as a word of warning I will only ever do this once, unless your lives are in immediate peril you cannot pluck me like some magical band aid, are we clear young lady." He said seriously but with a charming smile on his face as he booped the small girl on the nose with a snowy feather.

"Lucifer, you don't need to do that. We'll be fine."

"I most certainly will because you most certainly aren't fine Detective. How are you going to possbily explain your injuries to people at work?" Chloe seemed to muddle it over for a while before shrugging. She knew that no one would believe that Angels had attacked her.

"Ok. But I don't want you doing this again ever, if it hurts you." She wheezed. Lucifer reached out and took her hand to give her a little reassurance.

"The only thing that's hurting right now is seeing you and Beatrice hurt and knowing that I cannot immediatly punish those who did it."

"Ok Lucifer." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze back.

"Right then, I'll need you both to close you eyes ok, it'll get a little bright and warm." He instructed as he moved Trixie next to her mother so that he could heal them both at the same time.

Lucifer gently pressed the feathers to Chloe's side and Trixie's face and let their divine power heal the pair. A bright light and warmth spread throughout the room and lasted no longer than a couple of seconds. When the light was gone Lucifer was happy to see that their injuries were gone.

"Thank you Lucifer." Trixie said happily as she bounced up and gave him a massive hug. Lucifer let out a small grunt with the force of being hit before wrapping one arm around her and resuming his gentle grip on the detectives hand. "What's the plan now?"

"So that I can properly ensure your safety, I will be taking you and Trixie back to Lux and you'll stay there until they are dealt with."

"What about when I go to work and Trixie goes to school?" She asked, she knew that it was futile aruging with Lucifer on the subject of her and Trixie staying at his place as it did seem like a logical place for them all to stay in one place and stay safe.

"I will naturally stay with you at work and I will have Maze watch over Trixie at school."He smiled. "I will allow you to get dressed and packed while I sort a few things out downstairs." He said as he detached himself from Trixie and left them both in peace to let the detective change and then gather a few things for them both for their stay at Lux.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Chloe and Trixie were packed with a few essentials, Lucifer drove them to Lux in Chloe's car. On their way there Chloe sat in the back of the car with Trixie as Chloe laid down some ground rules as her daughter huddled in to her side. Trixie understood that she needed to keep the angels a secret, just as she kept Lucifer's secret and adults never believed kids anyway.

Lucifer got them settled in Maze's old rooms. Lucifer assured Chloe of his penthouses safety and security as he took them through the back entrance as Chloe didn't want Trixie to see the club in full swing.

It was late once they were settled. Chloe read to Trixie for a while before the little girl fell asleep in Maze's old bed; which was big enough for them both. It didn't take too long to fall asleep afterwards from exhaustion from the evenings events.

A couple for hours later when Lucifer had settled down at his piano after checking in with Maze, as well as making a few phone calls to ensure Chloe and Trixie's safety while they stayed there with him and to deliver some food, he was low and now he was providing for two others.

As Lucifer got up to refresh his drink he heard the pitter patter of small bare feet coming towards him. He turned around to see a pyjama clad Trixie, clutching a stuffed bear and wiping away falling tears.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his glass down and stepping towards her.

"I can't sleep, I keep seeing the angels that hurt Mommy and me." She sniffled.

"Well then, I think your mother once mentioned something about hot chocolate when you've not been able to sleep before." He said with a small smile, he remembered a tired Chloe coming in to the precinct and telling him all about how Trixie couldn't sleep until and she'd given her hot chocolate.

Lucifer led her in to his kitchen and pulled out a bar stool for her to sit on, once she was seated she placed her bear on the stool beside her. As she looked around at the shiny kitchen from her seat, Lucifer ferreted around in the cupboards for ingredients for hot chocolate. He used a drinking chocolate mix that used fine chocolate shavings instead of powder to make for a richer drink.

As the milk heated up he found two mugs that sat mostly unused in his cupboard and set them on the counter next to the stove.

"What kind of chocolate are you using?"

"Lindt, they're a Swiss chocolatiers, they make very rich and creamy chocolates. Far better than American brands."

"Really?" She said innocently. "Do they only make drinking chocolate?" She asked, not so innocently. With a big toothy grin. Lucifer saw her facial expression and sighed outwardly. He moved to a high cupboard where he had a few still in a glass bowl. He took out two red wrapped chocolates and put them on the counter near Trixie.

"You may have _one_ , I don't want you bouncing off the walls." At her slightly crestfallen expression he added, "But if you're lucky and well behaved little human, you might find a couple in your lunch box tomorrow." He said as he filled two mugs with hot chocolate and added some whipped cream. He gave them both spoons so they could eat the cream without making a mess.

"Now young lady, where would you like to drink this, here in the main living space or on the balcony?"

"The balcony please." She asked excitedly. "I bet the city looks really pretty from up here."

"Indeed it does. I have only one rule from the balcony and that is you do not climb up on the balcony railing, ok?" He said almost sternly, knowing that Chloe would have kittens if Trixie got hurt.

"Ok." She said as they walked from behind to bar. Lucifer paused and added a little Jamesons whiskey to his hot chocolate to take off the sweet edge. He then took the tray with their drinks on out to the small table on the balcony. Trixie followed him quietly and sat herself down on one of the chairs either side of the table.

Trixie unwrapped her little sphere shaped chocolate and popped it in her mouth. As she bit in to its velvety centre her little eyes lit up.

"That's amazing!" As she started on the cream of her hot chocolate, Lucifer stared up at the clear night sky, there weren't as many stars in the sky as he liked but that was the downside of living in a city.

They both settled in to a quiet conversation. Lucifer pointed out the constellations that he could make out in the night's sky. He didn't explain to her that he had created the stars and their constellations as he thought it might be a little too much for her to understand and he didn't want to delve in to that part of his past.

It didn't take long for Lucifer to notice when Trixie started to fall asleep, still clutching her warm mug of hot chocolate. Reaching over with one long arm he took the mug from her before it has the chance to tip over and spill over her pyjamas. He then put down the half full mug next to her chair before going back to his own.

Minutes later, Lucifer heard a shuffling sound coming from inside.

"Trixie? Lucifer?" Came Chloe's quiet disembodied voice. Lucifer turned around to see a sleepy looking detective approaching the couch. As soon as Lucifer saw her, he pressed a finger to his lips to tell her to remain quite as he pointed to the chair next to him and the bundle of sleeping Trixie. Chloe crept quietly closer.

"Is she alright?" She whispered, Lucifer stood and offered Chloe his seat.

"She's fine Detective, she simply couldn't sleep, so I made us both a hot chocolate, we came out here, had a little chat but she quickly fell asleep. It was quite lovely actually." He said, smiling softly. He was used to the overly hyper and chatty side of Trixie and he was relieved to see that she had a calmer side, even as Lucifer figured that she was still a little shaken from the attack on herself and her mother. He didn't quite know how to talk to her about it but it was sure what he'd done with the warm beverage and his company had been a little balm for her young nerves.

"Thank you, Lucifer. I know that kids aren't your forte but what you've done tonight is beyond amazing; for the both of us." She said with a bright smile, Lucifer couldn't help but smile back as he felt as warm rush flow through him like he'd started to feel more often when he was around Chloe.

"You're quite welcome Detective. I imagined you'd disapprove if I poured her two fingers of scotch to help her sleep." He said with his trademark devilish smile, Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. Chloe leaned back in her chair and picked up Lucifer's mostly full mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you gonna finish this?" She asked, bringing it to her nose and giving it a quick sniff. She smelt the familiar scent of whiskey in the sweetness of the chocolate.

"Go ahead, Detective. I don't usually make such a large drink of hot chocolate. I have added a dash of scotch to it though." Chloe took a cursory sip, the sweetness of the chocolate worked well with the sharp taste of the whiskey.

"That's not half bad." She said appreciatively as she continued to drink it. She huddled closer to the soft cushions as a cool breeze blew across the balcony. "I think I should take Trixie back inside, I don't want her getting cold." Lucifer nodded and picked up both mugs as Chloe moved to gently pick up her daughter.

As they got inside Trixie stirred and woke up.

"Mommy, can Lucifer stay with us tonight?" She said sleepily as she opened her eyes a little bit and looked blearily up at Lucifer and her mother.

"No monkey I'm sorry. There's no room for Lucifer. You'll get to see him in the morning."

"Ah well Detective, I could sit with you both until you fall asleep." He offered when he saw Trixie's face drop and he half panicked when he thought she might start to cry. Lucifer followed them to Chloe's room.

As Chloe put Trixie in the bed, Lucifer toed off his shoes. Chloe settled in beside her daughter and cuddle her in her arms as Lucifer figured out what how he was going to go about sitting on or in the bed with Chloe. Chloe moved over enough to let him sit on the bed without it being awkward.

"Get some sleep Detective, I'll be close by if you need anything." He said gently as Chloe drifted off, curled up against her daughter with her back against Lucifer's leg.

The next morning Lucifer woke to find himself still in the guest bedroom with Chloe and Trixie. Sometime during the night Lucifer had slipped down in to the bed and curled up against Chloe's back.

As he woke up a little more he realised that his arm was around Chloe's waist and he seemed to have been holding her snugly against his chest. He lifted his head to see Trixie snuggled against Chloe's shoulder.

In the hope of not waking her, Lucifer slowly slipped his arm away from Chloe as he lifted off the bed and silently slipped from the room; leaving his shoes behind to retrieve later.

Once he had changed out of his crumpled shirt in to a fresh suit he set about fixing breakfast for his guests. He made them all omelettes with a little added bacon and onion.

Chloe and Trixie came in to the kitchen just as Lucifer finished serving up breakfast.

"Ah, Detective, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you fall asleep too?" She questioned with a hint of a smile.

"I did yes." He admitted as he placed two plates down on the table in front of Chloe and Trixie. "I hope you don't mind. I must have just dozed off."

"It's fine Lucifer." Before Chloe could say much more Maze came in carrying Trixie's school bag and unceremoniously on the table.

"I hope I didn't need to make the small human lunch?" Maze asked Chloe as she plonked herself down next to Trixie and ruffled her slightly mess bed hair fondly. "You're other bags are in your room."

"No Maze. Thanks for bringing some extra things. Hopefully we won't be here for very long."

"Detective, you'll be staying here until those feathered idiots are properly dealt with and I know for certain that you are Beatrice are safe from any further threat." Lucifer stated half sternly as he sipped his espresso.

"Lucifer, that's very sweet but we don't want to get in your way."

"You are nowhere near getting in my way. Maze's old living space is big enough for you both to live completely separately from the penthouse, there's a small living room and a kitchenette that you are free to use." He insisted. Not wanting to argue Chloe nodded and helped Lucifer clear up breakfast.

Chloe took Trixie back to their room to get ready for school. Lucifer snuck a couple of his Lindt truffles in to Trixie's lunch box as Chloe assembled the rest.

Maze and Trixie played around in Lucifer's living room. Trixie told Maze about her waking up in the middle of the night and Lucifer making her hot chocolate and then staying in their room. At this information Maze burst out laughing as she imagined Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie in her old bed all together. It wasn't a small bed but it might have been considered cosy for the tall Devil, a bed hog Detective and a nine-year-old octopus.

Once Chloe had driven Trixie to school with Maze close behind in her own car, Chloe and Lucifer headed to the precinct but not before Trixie attached herself to both Chloe and Lucifer when saying goodbye at her school.

Chloe was a little nervous about leaving Trixie at school but Maze assured her that she wouldn't leave the school or let Trixie out of her sight and she didn't need to worry about anyone making a complaint about her being there as she could come and go places without being noticed.

Much to Lucifer's dismay there were no large cases, Chloe mainly stayed in the precinct and questioned suspects. As he got bored Chloe gave him some old case files to go over and give his input on. He scribbled down clues and potential leads on post it notes and stuck them to various pages in the files before giving them to Dan to bring in new leads and suspects as Chloe was still very busy in the precinct.

They planned the next few days ahead over lunch. They agreed that Chloe would get some groceries for the kitchenette in Maze's old living space. Lucifer also promised not to bring anyone up to the penthouse, because he knew that it would be inappropriate for Trixie to be near strangers and it would be the world's biggest buzz kill and also Adriel and Gadreel could employ humans to come in and harm himself, Chloe or the child.

Lucifer was thrilled at the thought of Chloe living in the same space as him for a while; despite the hit to his sex life. He was a little less excited about Trixie living with them, but it was something that he could learn to live with seeing as Trixie was relatively well behaved.

Chloe had explained to a not too impressed Dan that they would be staying at Lux for a while after the apartment had flooded (with a little assistance from Maze) and that living at Lux was both convenient for Trixie and Chloe as it was both easy distance to both the precinct and the school; something that Dan's small apartment was not. Lucifer pulled out his charming megawatt grin to assure him that Trixie would not see the inside of Lux while it was in full swing. Dan very reluctantly accepted.

Lucifer decided to keep his newly returned wings thing to himself and not tell Amenadiel and his mother as they would both try and exploit him in to returning to Heaven. He didn't know how long he could keep the news of Gadreel and Adriel's appearance a secret; he knew that his mother might try and take them on to her side or try and use them to get her back in to heaven as they were not fallen; just yet. He hoped that dear old Dad would change that soon to at least give him a chance a beating them; or making it harder for them to get away.

For the remainder of the day Lucifer stayed close to Chloe as she tracked down a couple more suspects. He had rather enjoyed engaging the Detective in conversation over some of the old cases as he bounced ideas off her when she wasn't concentrating on her tasks.


End file.
